belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Von Graben family tree
This is the family tree of the Austrian Von Graben family. Originally from Carniola, the House Von Graben is an apparent (or illegitimate) branch of the House of MeinhardinRudolf Granichstaedten-Czerva (1948): "Brixen - Reichsfürstentum und Hofstaat".Google book search: Das Land Tirol: mit einem Anhange: Vorarlberg: ein Handbuch für Reisende. Von Beda Weber The family went on to rule some Carinthian, Tyrolian, East Tyrols, modern Italian, Styrian, and Gorizian districts as Burggrafen (a sort of Viscounts) and Lords (Herren) from the early Middle Ages until the 16th-17th century. Family tree Old branch of the family * Count palatine Engelbert I (born around 1070; died 1142) or his younger brother Count palatine Meinhard I of Gorizia (died 1122)Johann Weichard Freiherr von Valvasor: Die Ehre dess Hertzogthums Crain: das ist, Wahre, gründliche, und recht eigendliche Belegen- und Beschaffenheit dieses Römisch-Keyserlichen herrlichen Erblandes; Laybach (Ljubljana) 1689Adalbert Sikora: Die Herren vom Graben in Zeitschrift des historischen Vereines für Steiermark. 51. Jahrgang, Graz 1960, p 43 *** Conrad vom Graben (named 1170-1208) *** Grisold vom Graben (named 1170) *** Walter vom Graben (named 1170) ... → * Rapoto vom Graben (named 1203) * Rudolph ab dem Graben (named 1222) ... → * Konrad I. vom (ab dem) Graben (died 1307) ** Konrad II. vom (ab dem) Graben (died before 1356) → Counts and Princes of Orsini-RosenbergCollegium Res Nobilis Austriae: Orsini und Rosenberg (german) ** Reinprecht II. vom (ab dem) Graben (died before 1356) *** Affra vom (ab dem) Graben (died before 1458) **** Achaz vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1458-1468) **** Margret vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1468) **** Katrei vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1438-1468) ** Heinrich vom Graben (named 1325-1363) ** Niclein vom (ab dem) Graben (died after 1403) * Rennewart vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1294) * Walther vom (ab dem) Graben (died before 1331) ** Reinprecht III. vom (ab dem) Graben (died before 1413) ** Conrad vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1410) ** Anna vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1331) ** Georg vom (ab dem) Graben (died 1439) *** Ulrich vom (ab dem) Graben (died around 1456) *** Reinprecht IV. vom (ab dem) Graben *** Wolfgang vom (ab dem) Graben (named 1456) From the 14th century to the end of the family * Ulrich I von Graben (died before 1325) ** Veit von Graben (died after 1300) ** Otto I von Graben (died before 1360) *** Heinrich von Graben (died after 1360) *** Elisabeth von Graben (named around 1360) *** Beata von Graben *** Veronica von Graben *** Barbara von Graben *** Dorothea von Graben ** Ulrich II von Graben (named 1300-1361) ** Friedrich I von Graben (died before 1406) *** Friedrich II von Graben (died before 1463) **** Dorothea von Graben (died 1519) **** Wolfgang von Graben (died before 1468) **** Ulrich III von Graben (died 1486) ***** Wolfgang von Graben (1465–1521) → Family De Graeff[http://www.dbnl.org/tekst/molh003nieu02_01/molh003nieu02_01_1035.htm Family De Graeff at the Nieuw Nederlandsch Biographisch Woordenboek, part II (dutch)] ***** Andree von Graben (died 1521) ***** Georg von Graben (died 1522) ***** Rosina von Graben ***** Margret Marusch von Graben (named 1500) ***** Elisabeth von Graben (named 1483) ***** Wilhelm von Graben (died 1523) ****** Georg Siegmund von Graben (died after 1544) ****** Andrä von Graben (died 1556) ****** Margreta von Graben (named 1534) ****** Anna von Graben (died 1564) **** Reinprecht V von Graben (named 1456-1493) *** Anna von Graben (named 1415) *** Agnes von Graben (named 1380-1447) *** Dorothea von Graben (named 1439) *** N. von Graben (maternal) (named 1459) *** N. von Graben (maternal) (named 1409) *** Leonhard von Graben (named 1441) **** → branch exist until the middle of the 16th century *** Andreas von Graben zu Sommeregg (died 1463) **** Heinrich von Graben (died 1507) ***** ? Christof von Graben (named 1543-1578) ***** ? Andreas II von Graben (died 1560) **** Ernst von Graben (named 1500) ***** Rosina von Graben von Rain (died 1534) **** Virgil von Graben (died 1507) ***** Christof von Graben (named 1498) ***** Lukas von Graben zum Stein (died 1550) ****** Hans von Graben zum Stein (died 1587/91) ******* Oswald von Graben zum Stein (died 1609) ****** ? Georg von Graben zum Stein (named 1570) ***** Barthlmä von Graben ****** unknown noble ******* Ηans Christof von Graben (died 1628) ******** Christof David von Graben zum Stein Graben von Grabenstein (died 1664) ***** Georg von Graben ****** Hans Johann Karl von Graben ****** Carl von Graben ******* Otto Heinrich von Graben Stein (born 1643) ******** ? Otto von Graben zum Stein (1690–1756) ******* Johann Sigismund von Graben Stein ******** ? Felix Jakob von Graben (died 1776) **** Ruth von Graben (named 1477) **** Cosmas von Graben (died 1479) **** Wolfgang von Graben (genannt 1450) **** Wolf Andrä von Graben (genannt 1486) **** Barbara von Graben (genannt 1467) ** Nikolaus von Graben (named 1350) *** Heinrich von Graben (named 1356) *** ? Martin von Graben (named 1366) *** Dietrich von Graben (named around 1400) *** Otto II von Graben (born 1378) **** Friedrich von Graben (named 1383) **** Wolfgang von Graben (named 1405-1421) **** Veronika von Graben (born 1404) **** Agnes Veronika von Graben (born 1406) ** Johann von Graben (named 1350) other familymembers: * Adelheid von Graben (14th century) * Otto von Graben (named 1379) * Anastasia von Graben (15th century) * Catharina von Graben (16th century) See also * Von Graben Literature * Hermann Wiesflecker: Die Grafschaft Görz und die Herrschaft Lienz, ihre Entwicklung und ihr Erbfall an Österreich (1500) Digitalisiert als PDF * Adalbert Sikora: Die Herren vom Graben in Zeitschrift des historischen Vereines für Steiermark. 51. Jahrgang, Graz 1960 * Rudolf Granichstaedten-Czerva (1948): Brixen - Reichsfürstentum und Hofstaat. * Joseph August Kumar: Mahlerische Streifzüge in den Umgebungen der Hauptstadt Grätz - Grätz ., Kapitel XIII Rosenberg und Graben (S. 265-300) Digitalisiert bei Google books * Johann Weichard Freiherr von Valvasor (1689): Die Ehre dess Hertzogthums Crain: das ist, Wahre, gründliche, und recht eigendliche Belegen- und Beschaffenheit dieses Römisch-Keyserlichen herrlichen Erblandes; Laybach (Ljubljana) Notes Category:Family trees